Couple Break
by LulluBee
Summary: sebuah pertengkaran membuat hubungan HyukHae dan SiBum menjadi retak.. hingga akhirnya mereka melampiaskan kekesalan mereka dengan melakukan hubungan ke orang lain... HyukHae/HyukBum/SiBum/SiHae
1. Chapter 1

Pairing :

EunHae / EunBum

SiBum / SiHae

Rated : T-M

Genre : NC, YAOI, Lemon, boy love boy, boyxboy, dan teman-temannya...

NB : yes BASH, yes READ, yes LIKE, yes COMMENT...

Happy reading guys...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author POV

Disebuah kamar ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang. Suasana dikamar itu benar-benar mencekam. Tak ada yg bicara, hanya ada tatapan tajam dari keduanya.

"Terserah kau, aku sudah tak peduli."ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan nada kesal.

"Kau pikir aku juga peduli? Aku lebih seribu kali tidak peduli. Terserah kau mau berselingkuh atau tidak. AKU TIDAK PEDULI."balas satunya lagi.

"Hae, sudah kubilang aku tidak selingkuh."teriaknya pada namja imut yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Lalu foto itu bagaimana?

"LEE DONGHAE, itu tidak sengaja kami terbawa suasana."teriak namja tampan itu.

"LEE HYUKJAE, jangan berteriak padaku."donghae balas berteriaktak mau kalah.

"Kau duluan yang buat aku berteriak."jawab namja bernama hyukjae itu.

"Sudahlah aku tak peduli. Aku muak."Donghae ingin pergi namun langkahnya ditahan oleh Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI."Eunhyuk mencekram tangan Donghae keras.

"Akkh..Sakit..lepas.."Donghae ingin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Eunhyuk namun tenaga.a tak sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melempar tubuh mungil Donghae keatas kasur. Lalu menindihnya.

"Akkh..minggir.."Donghae mencoba mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk tapi sia-sia saja.

"DIAM" teriak Eunhyuk. Kemudian Eunhyuk mencium bibir donghae telak. Donghae berusaha menolak dan melepaskan ciumannya. Eunhyuk melumat, menjilat, dan menggigit kasar bibir Donghae.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk lebih keras, dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hosh..aku.. Tak sudi..hosh..dicium oleh tukang selingkuh sepertimu."kata Donghae.

"KAU, sudah kubilang aku tidak selingkuh. Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu."sergah Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak peduli, TERSERAH."teriak Donghae

Plaakkk

Eunhyuk menampar Donghae cukup keras, menbuat Donghae mengerang sakit.

"Terserah padamu. Aku lelah. Terserah kau percaya apa tidak, alu tidak peduli lagi."Eunhyuk bangun dari atas tubuh Donghae. Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang menangis diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku membecimu hyung.. Aku benci.."Donghae menangis sambil memegangi pipinya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa kilo meter dari tempat pasangan tadi. Ada seorang namja manis yang sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya disebuah taman.

"Akh, lama sekali.. Siwon hyung mana sih.?"tanya namja itu sambil celingak celinguk mencai seseorang.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

25 menit

"Akkhh.. Selalu saja begini. Pasti telat."suara putus asa namja yang sudah sudah menunggu setengah jam.

"Pokoknya kalau 5 menit lagi wonnie gag datang, aku akan pergi."janjinya..

Namja itu duduk kembali dibangku yang ada ditaman. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada menandakan kemarahannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Argh.. Menyebakan.."namja ini benar-benar frustasi menunggu sang kekasih yang masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Aku pergi.."namja ini beranjak berdiri dan pergi.

"Bummie..."teriak seseorang. Mendengar ada yg meneriakkan namanya, dia menoleh kebelakang.

Dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya menyipit mempertajam penglihatannya...

Ada kemarahan yang terpancar dari namja cantik itu.

"Bummie, maaf aku telat, tadi.."

"Kau menyebalkan."sela namja cantik yg bernama Kibum itu.

"Ne, maaf yah chagi, tadi ada rapat mendadak yang tak bisa aku tinggalin. Maaf yah."jelas Siwon.

"Tapi bisakan kau mengabari aku, biar aku tak menunggumu seperti orang bodoh."kata Kibum dingin.

"Ne, jeongmal mianhae chagiya.. Tadi aku tak berpikir kesana, maaf yah.."rayu Siwon. "lalu bagaimana apa kita jadi jalan jalannya.?"tanya Siwon..

"Ani.. Aku sudah tak mood lagi. Aku mau pulang."Kibum kembali berjalan pergi, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon.

"Bummie.. Ne...ne..maafkan aku.. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Jangan marah yah.."Siwon menggenggan lengan Kibum.

"Lepas.. Kau menyebalkan hyung.. Aku benci.."marah Kibum.

"Bummie, iya aku tahu aku salah, aku memang menyebalkan. Tapi sungguh tadi itu benar-benar rapat yang yang tak bisa ditinggalin. Aku mohon jangan marah."

"Aku membencimu.."Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga Siwon terjembab...

"Kau ini kenapa sih tak bisa memahami pekerjaanku.?"kata Siwon.

"Mwo? Aku yang tak memahamimu.?"

"Ne, kamu tak bisa memahamiku. Kamu kan tahu itu pekerjaanku dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Seharusnya kau mengerti aku."kata Siwon marah sambil berdiri dan membersihkan tanah dari celananya.

"Seharusnya kamu yang mengerti aku. Aku selalu ngertiin kamu. Aku selalu menunggumu setiap kamu membuat janji. Tapi kamu selalu datang telat dan dengan segampang itu bilang maaf dan aku selalu maafinkamu."kata Kibum.

"Tapi kamu sendiri yang gag pernah sadar itu. AKU BENCI KAMU."Lanjut Kibum mengerluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Iya aku tahu tapi seharusnya kamu juga ngertiin kalau pekerjaanku itu yag memang seperti itu."kata Siwon.

"Kalau aku gag mau ngertiin kamu gimana.?"tantang Kibum.

"KAU."Siwon siap-siap menampar Kibum, namun dia menarik kembali tangannya.

"sudahlah. Terserah kau saja."Siwon menyerah dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibum sendirian yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Hiks...hiks...wonnie..jahat.. Aku benci.."tangis Kibum memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kibum jatuh terduduk diatas tanah...

T to the B to the C


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Eunhyuk x Kibum

Rated : M

Genre : NC, YAOI, Lemon, boy love boy, boyxboy, dan teman-temannya.

Heppy reading...

Xxxxxxx

Eunhyuk yang stress berat karena kecemburuan sang kekasih memilih pergi ke club malam untuk meminum soju sebanyak banyaknya.

Eunhyuk memilih soju dengan kadar alkohol yang lumayan tinggi.

"Sojunya satu."pesan seseorang kepada bartander.

"Ini."bartandar menyerahkan satu gelas soju kepada namja itu.

"Akh... Alkoholnya kurang. Aku mau yang alkoholnya tinggi."keluh namja itu. Dan bartanderitu kembali membuatkan pesanan pelanggannya.

Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya memperhatikan namja cantik itu.

"Pasti lagi stress."tebak Eunhyuk membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Hahaha.. Ne.. Sangat stress malahan."jawab namja itu.

"Hidup ini selalu membuat kita stress. Punya kekasih bukannya membantu malah nambah pusing."curhat Eunhyuk sambil menuangkan soju kegelas namja itu dan dengan segera namja itu menelannya.

"Ne.. Tak berguna punya kekasih. Malah nambah stress.."

"Eunhyuk imnida.."Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh.. Hai.. Kibum imnida."balas namja yang bernama Kibum itu.

Dan mereka berdua saling mengobrol mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang ada dihati dan pikiran mereka.

Setelah selesai bercurhat ria mereka kabur dari dalam club malam menuju mobil Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha...ternyata setelah mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang jadi lega yah.."kata Kibum yang dibopong oleh Eunhyuk.

"Iya..hahaha..eh..eh."Eunh

yuk menarik Kibum yang hampir terjatuh, Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Kibum dalam pelukannya agar tak jatuh.

Eunhyuk menatap mata Kibum yang hitam pekat...

Entak kenapa seperti ada magic dimata Kibum yang sanggup menghipnotis Eunhyuk. Hingga Eunhyuk sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum.

Detik berikutnya bibir Eunhyuk sudah mendarat indah dibibir Kibum. Entah Lucifer mana yang ada dipikiran mereka hingga sekarang keduanya saling melumat dan membalas. Kibum tidak marah, malah dia membalas permainan lidah Eunhyuk yang meminta masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Eunhyuk menarik pinggang Kibum agar lebih dekat dan Kibum melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hyukki

Perlahan lahan Eunhyuk menyelipkan tangannya kedalam kaos Kibum.

"Ahh..."desah Kibum saat Eunhyuk meraba-raba tubuh mulusnya. Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Kibum kesal. Eunhyuk menyadari tempatnya sekarang. Makanya Eunhyuk membawa Kibum masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung pergi.

Pikirannya saat ini sedang fokus pada Kibum yang membuatnya bernafsu hebat, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang dia tenggang tadi.

Eunhyuk membawa Kibum kesebuah hotel. Membopong tubuh lemah Kibum membawanya kekamar..

Sambil berjalan menuju kamar Eunhyuk melumat bibir Kibum. Hasratnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Setelah sampai dikamar Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuk Kibum dikasung king sizenya.

Lalu menindihnya.

Eunhyuk melumat bibir Kibum. Menyesapnya dan menjilatnya.

"Akh..."Kibum mengerang saat Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuat Kibum membuka mulutnya. Eunhyuk tak menyia-nyiakannya lagi, dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kibum. Mengabsen seretan gigi Kibum yang rapi tertata...

"Ahh..mmph.."desah Kibum saat tangan Eunhyuk mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dibalik kaos yang ia gunakan.

Ciuman Eunhyuk turun keleher Kibum menggigitnya dan kemudian menghisapnya, meninggalkan jejak merah keungu-unguan dileher Kibum.

Eunhyuk menghias leher Kibum dengan banyak butterfly kisses yang indah.

Tangan Eunhyuk tak bisa diam begitu saja. Dia membuka kaos v-neck yang digunakan Kibum membuat dia menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Setelah kaos Kibum terlepas, Eunhyuk kembali menghiasi leher Kibum dengan kissmark merah.

Tangan Kibum juga ikut bergerilya, dia membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan oleh Eunhyuk, lalu membuang kemeja itu sembarang arah.

"Akh.."erang Kibum ketika Eunhyuk menggigit perpotongan lehernya yang menjadi titik spot Kibum. Kibum mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk menggigit dan menghisap lehernya.

Setelah merasa bosan Eunhyuk beralih turun dan menciumi seluruh tubuh namja cantik ini.

Eunhyuk menghisap nipple sebelah kanan Kibum, dan memainkan nipple sebelah kiri Kibum dengan tangang kanannya.

Memelintir nipple kiri Kibum. Dengan terus memainkan nipple kanan Kibum, Eunhyuk mengulum dan menggigit nipple pink Kibum membuat sang Empunya kelabakan menerima serangan Eunhyuk.

"Akh..Ahnnn..."desah Kibum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Eunhyuk masik gencar memainkan kedua nipple Kibum, dia menjilat, menggigit dan mengulum nipple Kibum.

Kibum menekan kepala Eunhyuk agar lebih dalam hisapan.a.

Lalu Eunhyuk kembali menurunkan ciumannya. Menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuk indan nan mulus milik namja cantik ini. Yang lagi-lagi mampu membuat namja cantik itu meleguh nikmat.

Hingga akhirnya wajah Eunhyuk sejajar dengan junior milik Kibum. Eunhyuk membuang nafasnya tepat didepan junior Kibum, lalu menjilat ujung kepala junior Kibum, membuat Kibum mengerang.

Eunhyuk lalu menjilat junior Kibum, mengemutnya seperti mengemut lollipop besar.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit berdarah karena tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang menyelubungi kejantanannya.

"Keluarkan desahan sexymu chagi."kata Eunhyuk ditengah-tengah kulumannya.

"Ahhhnnn..."Akhirnya desahan keluar dari mulut indah Kibum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk merasakan kalau junior Kibum berkedut-kedut tanda akan klimaks. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menghisap junior Kibum lebih keras sambil memainkan twinsball Kibum.

"AKKHHHNNN..."erangan keras dari Kibum saat mencapai kenikmatan...

Dengan cekatan Eunhyuk menjilat dan menelan cum Kibum. Ditela,ya setengan lalu setengahnya lagi dia bagikan pada Kibum dalam ciuman liar mereka.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya Eunhyuk yang sudah terbakar api napsu langsung membuka paha Kibum lebar-lebar dan memposisikan juniornya diopening Kibum.

Kibum yang sudah sangat lemah dan terangsang pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk. Dia tidak sadar bahwa akan menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada pria yang baru dia kenal tadi.

Bahkan perkenalan mereka belum ada 24 jam namun sudah akan melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang saling mencintai itu.

Eunhyuk mendorong pelan juniornya saat mulai memasuki holeman sempit Kibum.

"ARGH...uhh.."pekik Kibum saat kepala junior Eunhyuk memasuki holenya.

"Tahan yah.."kata Eunhyuk.

"Sakit...huhh.."Kibum meremas sprei menahan sakit pada holenya.

Eunhyuk terus memaksa juniornya masuk, dan mengacuhkan erang kesakitan Kibum.

"ARGGHHH.."Kibum teriak keras saat seluruh junior besar Eunhyuk masuk dengan sempurna kedalam holenya.

Setitik demi setitik buliran air mata Kibum menetes dari mata indahnya.

Eunhyuk mendiamkan juniornya sebentar, agar Kibum bisa terbiasa dengan junior besarnya..

Setelah merasa cukup, Eunhyuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya seraya mengeluar-masukkan juniornya didalam opening Kibum.

"ahhn.."erang kesakitan bercampur kenikmatan Kibum terdengar..

"Ahh..hnn.."desahan Kibum sudah tak terelakan lagi.

Apa lagi saat ini Eunhyuk berulang kali menyentuh G-Spotnya. Yang membuatnya menggelinjang liar.

"Akkhhh...ouch.."racaunya saat Eunhyuk kembali menyentuh prostatnya. Kibum menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan saat tak bisa lagi membendung kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tangannya meremas keras lengan Eunhyuk.

"Ahh..nik..ah..mat sekali...ahhnn.."erang Eunhyuk yang terus menggenjot juniornya didalam Kibum. Merasakan juniornya bagai dipijat-pijat oleh didinding hole Kibum.

"Lebih...ah..cepat..hyuk."pinta Kibum. Eunhyuk menuruti keinginan Kibum untuk lebih cepat memompanya..

"Akuh..sudah...ahh..tak tahaa..AAAHHNN.."erang Kibum panjang dibarengi dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental dari juniornya.

Nafas Kibum kini naik turun karena habis menyelesaikan klimaks tadi. Namun Eunhyuk yang belum merasakan klimaks tetap menerobos hole Kibum.

Dan kembali menyentuh G-Spot Kibum dan membuat namja cantik itu kembali menggelinjang.

Eunhyuk terus menggenjot hole Kibum tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang dirangsang pun keluar.

Eunhyuk mendorong juniornya lebih dalam lagi.

"Akkhh.." dan akhirnya cairan kentalnya keluar juga.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan cairan itu didalam hole Kibum. Dan Kibum yang kembali klimaks mengeluarkan cum-nya ditubuh Eunhyuk dan selangkangannya.

Eunhyuk jatuh menindih Kibum. Mengecup sekilas bibir plump itu lalu tertidur disebelah namja cantik yang terlebih dahulu tertidur karena lelah akibat aktifitasnya tadi..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing :

Choi Siwon x Lee Donghae

Rated : M

Genre : YAOI, NC, Lemon, Boy love Boy, dan teman-temannya...

Happy Reading...

Seorang namja manis memasuki tempat karaoke 24 jam terkanal dikota Seoul. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini. Matanya sembab dan hatinya juga terlalu sesak.

Namja manis itu bernama Lee Donghae yang sedang mempunyai masalah dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Untuk menghilangkan stressnya dia memilih untuk pergi ke karaoke, menyanyikan lagu keras agar bisa berteriak kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya saat ini.

"Karaoke roomnya satu.."pesan Donghae.

"ini Tuan, room 23 lantai 3."ujar pelayan itu sambil memberikan sebuah kunci.

Donghae mengambil kunci itu dan berjalan lunglai menuju lift.

Didalam lift Donghae langsung memencet tombol 3.

Lalu Dia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Eunhyuk tadi.

Lagi-lagi Donghae menitikkan airmata, merengkuh dadanya yang terlampau sakit. Dia mengingat foto yang tadi pagi ditemukannya didalam saku baju Eunhyuk saat merapihkan pakaian.

Didalam foto itu terlihat sang kekasih sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang menggunakan pakaian sexy. Tangan Eunhyukpun ikut bekerja menggerayangi dada wanita jalang itu.

"Appo..."lirih Donghae meremas dada sebelah kanannya lebih keras.

Dia berfikir, difoto itu saja Eunhyuk sudah meraba-raba dada wanita itu, mungkin aslinya Eunhyuk sudah tidur dengan wanita itu.

Air mata Donghae kini mengalir lebih deras.

Ting...

Pintu lift pun terbuka.

Donghae keluar dari lift.

Melanghkan kakinya menuju karaoke room yang dituju. Penglihatannya jadi sedikit kabur karena air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya membuat penglihatannya tidak jelas.

Donghae memasuki room 22, dengan air yang memenuhi matanya, Donghae jadi tidak jelas melihat angka yang ada didepan pintu.

Donghae membuka pintu itu, dia sedikit bingung karena pintunya tidak terkunci. Namun dia tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Donghae tetap masuk kedalam room. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuh lemahnya keatas sofa.

"ARGGHHHH..." Donghae berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hyung jahat... Aku membencimu... Aku benci..." kata Donghae frustasi.

"AKU BENCII..." Donghae melempar bantal yang ada disampingnya kearah pintu.

"AWW.." terdengar pekikan seseorang saat bantal itu terlempar kepintu. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, untuk memastikan bahwa ada orang disana.

"Kau siapa..?" tanya Donghae.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kamu siapa, kenapa ada diroomku." balas namja itu sembari memungut bantal yang tadi mengenai wajahnya lalu berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Mwo..? Roommu.? Ini roomku."kata Donghae.

"Aku duluan yang menempati room ini."

"Enak saja, aku duluan yang masuk, kamu jangan ngaku-ngaku deh. Kalau emag ini roommu kenapa saat aku masuk tidak ada orang."

"Karena tadi aku pergi ketoilet dulu."

"Huh, alasan." cibir Donghae.

"Ini sungguh ruanganku. 22."kata namja itu.

"22..? Buka,ya ini 23..?"tanya Donghae bingung.

Namja itu berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Lihat.. Ini 22.."ujar namja itu sambil menunjuk nomor yang tertera didepan pintu.

"Eh..?" Donghae melongo. "ma..maaf.. Aku kira tadi 23. Maaf.." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku permisi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."Donghae berjalan melewati namja itu.

"Tunggu.." cegah namja tampan itu.

"Mwo..?"tanya Donghae membalikkan badan.

"Emm... Anu.."kata namja itu gugup.

"Ada apa..?"tanya Donghae bingung dengan ucapan namja yang ada didepannya.

"Hmm.. Anu.. Hmm..gimana yah.."ucapan tidak jelas kembali keluar.

"Aduh.. Kamu mau ngomong apa sih..?" Donghae mulai kesal.

"Hmm... Apa kau kesini sendirian.. Maksudku.. Apa kau tak bawa teman, pacar atau..."ucap namja itu terputus.

"Anio..."jawab Donghae memotong ucapan namja itu.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu kebetulan.. Emm.. Aku juga sendiri.. Apa..hmm... Kita bi..bisa..."

"Boleh.."jawab Donghae cepat setelah mengerti maksud namja itu.

"Jinja.?"tanya namja itu memastikan.

"Ne.. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga...hmm..kalau karaokean bersama.."kata Donghae.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk.." namja itu mempersilahkan Donghae masuk.

"Gomawo.." Donghae berjalan masuk kembali kedalam room.

Namja itu menutup pintunya dan mengikuti Donghae dari belakang lalu kembali duduk disofa.

"Huft.."Donghae membuang nafas beratnya.

"Lagi ada masalah.?"tanya namja tampan itu..

"Hmm...begitulah.."jawab Donghae seadanya.

"Aku Siwon, Choi Siwon.."kata Siwon memperkenalkan diri sambil menuangkan wine kegelas.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae imnida."balas Donghae menyenderka bada,ya kesofa.

"Ini.." Siwon menyerahkan segelas wine untuk Donghae.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Aku tidak biasa meminum wine."tolak Donghae halus.

"Jinja..? Wah sayang sekali padahal wine itu bisa menghilangkas stress loh."jelas Siwon.

"Huft.."Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu mau nanyi lagu apa..?"tanya Siwon sambil memilih lagu karaokean.

"Apa aja deh, yang penting bisa bikin mood naik."jawab Donghae.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau lagunya Super Junior..?"Tanya Siwon.

"Boleh.. Sepertinya bagus."jawab Donghae.

Siwon akhirnya memilih lagu Mr. Simple untuk karaokean pertama mereka.

Setelah menyanyikan beberapa lagu, Siwon dan Donghae kembali duduk diatas sofa.

Siwon menenggak segelas wine.

"Hahaha... Seru juga yah.. Beban rasanya hilang."kata Donghae.

"Hahaha...ne.. Sekarang lebih ringan.."timpal Siwon.

Siwon kembali menengguksegelas wine, lagi dan lagi.

Sampai-sampai kesadarannya sedikit menghilang.

"Minum ini.."Siwon memberikan segelas wine kepada Donghae.

"Ah..tidak... Aku tak biasa..."tolak Donghae.

"Huh.. Payah.."cibir Donghae.

Donghae masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan sekeras hingga menghabiskan udara yang ada diparu-parunya..

Siwon melirik kearah Donghae, lalu matanya tertuju pada bibir Donghae yang terbuka. Siwon menelan ludahnya. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah donghae. "yeppeo."gumamnya pelan. Lalu kembali melirik kebibir tipis Donghae yang masih terbuka. Sekarang kenapa Siwon berpikir bahwa Donghae sangat...hmm... Sexy, dengan bibir terbuka seperti itu.

Refleks tangannya menyentuh pipi halus Donghae. Donghae tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke Siwon.

"Siwon.."ucap Donghae pelan. Perlahan-perlahan wajah Siwon mendekat.

"Yeppeo.."ucap Siwon. Dan akhinya bibir Siwon menempel pada bibir Donghae. Tidak hanya menempel, dia menggerakkan bibirnya, mengulum bahkan sedikit menjilatnya. Donghae terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon, namun tak ada niatan pada diri Donghae untuk menolak ciuman Siwon.

Siwon menuntut Donghae untuk membalas ciumannya. Dan akhirnya Donghae pun luluh pada hasratnya. Dia membalas melumat bibir Siwon. Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati lumatan Siwon

Siwon sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Donghae meminta akses masuk kedalamnya. Donghae meringis saat bibir bawahnya digigit oleh Siwon dan membuatnya sedikit membuka bibirnya. Siwon langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengeksplor isi mulut Donghae.

Siwon menghisap lidah lembut Donghae. Tangan ramping Donghae kini bertengger dileher Siwon dan sedikit menekan kepala Siwon, meminta agar ciumannya lebih dalam lagi.

Dengan sekali tarikan Donghae terduduk diatas pangkuan Siwon, masih dalam berciuman.

Keduanya saling melumat dan menghisap. Siwon menarik lidah Donghae keluar dan menghisapnya diluar.

Lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam mulut Donghae, sesak namun menggairahkan.

"Mmpph..."desah Donghae lolos dari bibirnya.

Tangan Siwon menyusup kebalik kaos v-neck Donghae, meraba-raba perutnya. Datar dan lurus tak seperti tubuhnya yang memiliki abs, pikirnya.

Dan tangan Siwon akhirnya menemukan tonjolan yang terdapat pada dada Donghae. Dipilin tonjolon itu.

"Ahhh..."desah Donghae saat Siwon menusukkan kuku pada nipplenya.

Donghae semakin menarik tengkuk Siwon agar ciumannya semakin dalam dan basah.

Donghae membutuhkan pasokkan oksigen yang terkuras habis karena ciuman liarnya itu. Akhirnya Donghae melepaskan ciumannya lalu segera mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara baru yang segar.

Siwon kembali tergoda melihat bibir Donghae yang terbuka saat Donghae mengambil napas. Dengan cepat ia kembali melumat bibir plum itu.

"Mmphm.."

Tangan Siwon makin gencar memainkan kedua nipple Donghae. Siwon merasa baju yang dikenakan Donghae mengganggu pekerjaannya. Dan akhirnya Siwon melepaskan kaos v-neck Donghae yang mengharuskan ciuman mereka terputus.

Setelah terlepas Siwon melempar kaos Donghae kesembarang arah. Lalu kembali melumat bibir Donghae dan tangannya kembali pada nipple Donghae. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya kekanan untuk memperdalam kulumannya. Dia memelintir dan memijit nipple Donghae, membuat Donghae terus mengerang.

"Ahh..."desahan Donghae makin terdengar saat Siwon memlintir nipplenya lebih keras. Ciuman dan kuluman mereka makin panas dan liar. Donghae bergerak-gerak mengikuti alur ciuman mereka hingga membuat milik mereka bergesekan.

"Ahh..mmm.."Donghae mengerang saat Siwon menurunkan ciumannya keleher. Siwon menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap leher Donghae hingga terukir kissmark-kissmark merah keungu-unguan.

"Ahh...hmm.."Donghae mendesah sexy saat Siwon menjilat tengkuknya.

"Argh...hmmph..."Siwon menggigit perpotongan leher Donghae lalu menghisapnya.

Siwon terus melumuri leher Donghae dengan salivanya lalu menghisapnya menghasilkan bentuk indah berwarna merah.

Jilantannya naik sampai telinga Donghae, lalu sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya didepan daun pintu telinga Donghae dan membuat namja imut ini bergidik. Kemudian Siwon menjilat telinga Donghae bagian luar dan dalamnya.

"Ahnn.."desahan Donghae kembali terdengar saat lidah Siwon menjilat telinga bagian dalamnya.

Kemudian kembali pada bibir soft Donghae, kembali melumat dan menghisapnya. Hisapannya turun lagi keleher dan bahu, emninggalkan dan menambah kissmark disana-sini.

Lalu turun lagi dan berhenti ditonjolan yang menegang yang ada didada Donghae. Menjilat lembut dan mengulum.

"Ahh...mph..."kembali Donghae mengeluarkan suara sexy nan menggoda yang dapat menaikkan libido dari seorang namja tampan ini.

Donghae menyusupkan jemarinya dirambut Siwon dan menekan kepala Siwon supaya bisa memberikan kenikmatan lebih,

Tangan Siwon yang satunya bermain diatas nipple sebelah kiri Donghae. Siwon membaringkan tubuh mungil Donghae secara perlahan keatas sofa, dengan terus mengulum dan memainkan kedua nipple Donghae.

"Ahh.."kembali terdengar suara desahan dari bibir sexy Donghae.

Siwon menindih tubuh Donghae. Melepaskan kuluman pada nipple Donghae dan beralih pada bibir Donghae.

Menyesap dan mengulum bibir. Menggigit bibir bawah Donghae hingga Donghae meringis dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

Siwon menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Donghae. Bermain-main dengan lidah lembut Donghae. Saling bertarung lidah dan saling menukar saliva. Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu didalam mulut Donghae, hingga saliva itu turun dan mengalir hingga melewati leher jenjang Donghae.

"Mmpphhh..."Donghae mendesah saat lidah hangat Siwon menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Donghae makin menekan kepala Siwon.

Lalu Siwon melepas ciumannya hingga terciptalah benang-benag saliva yang timbul menjadi jembatan antar mulutnya dengan mulut Donghae.

Siwon memandang wajah manis Donghae. Menatap mata Donghae intens dan tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengecup bibir Donghae, hanya sekilas hanya untuk lebih merasakan manisnya bibir Donghae.

Tangan Siwon meraba setiap bagian tubuh Donghae, terus turun sampai pada celana yang dikenakan Donghae. Siwon membuka sabuk dan resleting celana Jeans Donghae.

Dia menariknya hingga terlepas dari kaki indah Donghae. Boxer dan celana dalam Donghae pun tak luput dari tangannya, Siwon juga melepas satu-satunya garmen yang ada ditubuh namja manis ini.

Dipandanginya tubuh polos yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

'Indah, sungguh indah' kata hati Siwon.

Siwon meraih junior Donghae yang sudah menegang. Sedikit mengeluarkan cum-nya. Siwon meremasnya membuat Donghae meleguh nikmat.

"Ahn.."

Siwon mengocok junior Donghae dengan alur yang tepat. Cepat...pelan..cepat..pelan..

Membuat Donghae menggelinjang hebat.

Siwon kembali mengulum bibir Donghae tanpa melepaskan remasannya pada junior Donghae. Dan tangan kanannya memainkan nipple pink Donghae. Memelintir dan mencubitnya membuat nipple Donghae yang sudah menegang tambah tegang lagi.

Kemudian ciuman Siwon turun hingga sampai pada nipple Donghae.

"Hnn..ahh.."Donghae mengacak-acak rambut hitam Siwon dan sedikit menekannya.

"Akhhh...huh."pekik Donghae saat Siwon menggigit nipplenya.

"Appo"lirih Donghae. Siwon tersenyum setan.

Setelah mulai bosan pada nipple imut itu, Siwon menurunkan ciumannya. Mengabsen setiap inchi tubuh Donghae. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah yang indah ditubuh lemah Donghae.

Hingga akhirnya bibir Siwon berhenti pada pangkal junior Dongha. Lau mencium ujung junior Donghae.

"Ahh... Masukkhan..hnn.."pinta Donghae. Tanpa meminta dua kali Siwon langsung melahap junior Donghae. Menjilat mulai dari pangkal sampai pada lubang kecil yang ada diujung juniornya. Melumuri junior itu dengan salivanya.

"Ahh..." Donghae mengapit kepala Siwon dengan kedua pahanya dan menekan kepala Siwon agar lebih dalam memberikan kenikmatannya.

Siwon membuka paha Donghae lebar-lebar dan menahannya agar dia bisa lebih leluasa mengulum junior Donghae.

"Hnn...akuh.. Tak tahhannhhh... AHHHH..." Donghae menyemburkan cairan kentalnya didalam mulut hangat Siwon dan dengan sigap Siwon menampung cairan itu.

Siwon tiba-tiba berjongkok dibawah Donghae, kemudian dia sedikit mengangkat pantat Donghae.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh namja tampan ini. Sampai pada akhirnya Donghae dapat merasakan kehangatan yang masuk kedalam lubang ketatnya.

"Ahh.." desahan sexy kembali terdengar saat Siwon memasukkan cairannya tadi kedalam holenya. Siwon membantu memasukan cairan itu dengan menyodok-nyodokkan lidahnya dan membuat Donghae menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ahh...hnn.."

Setelah dirasa cukup Siwon melepaskan sodokan lidahnya. Kemudian dia beranjak berdiri dan mulai melepas kemejanya.

Lalu celana jeans beserta boxer dan celana dalamnya pun ikut terlepas dan menampakkan batang juniornya yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang.

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna melihat ukuran junior Siwon yang terlampau besar. Bahkan lebih besar dari punya Eunhyuk.

'Aigo.. Besar sekali.. Milik Hyuk Saja masih sakit kalau dimasukkin apalagi yang ini.' bathin Donghae. Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya..

Lalu Siwon kembali membuka kedua paha Donghae lebar-lebar dan memposisikan juniornya didepan opening Donghae. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan juniornya.

"AKHH...huh.." Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Siwon sudah memasukkan kepala juniornya. Terasa sakit...

Kemudian dalam sekali hentakkan Siwon mendorong juniornya kedalam hole Donghae.

"ARGHHH.." Donghae meremas lengan Siwon dengan keras. Kakinya nampak bergetar menahan sakit..

"Akhh.. Appo.."lirih Donghae sambil meremas lengan Siwon lebih keras lagi, menyalurkan rasa sakit diholenya.

Siwon mendiamkan juniornya didalam hole Donghae. Dia menghapus peluh dan air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Donghae.

"Mianhae.."ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Donghae. Siwon juga meraba-raba paha Donghae untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"M-move.."pinta Donghae yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan junior big Siwon.

Dan Siwon perlahan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur..

"Uhh.. Sempit..ahh.. Sekali.."gumam Siwon sambil menutup mata, menikmati pijatan yang diberikan dinding-dinding ketat hole Donghae.

Siwon terus menggenjot juniornya didalam hole sempit itu dengan keras hingga menyentuh satu titik kenikmatan yang ada didalamnya.

"Ouch..."Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya saat Siwon menghantam sweetspotnya dengan keras. Pikirannya sudah melayang karena kenikmatan ini. Donghae menarik leher Siwon kemudian menciumnya, menyalurkan hasratnya.

Sambil terus berciuman Siwon tidak henti-hentinya membobol hole Donghae.

Dan terus menerus menghantamkan ujung juniornya pada sweetspot Donghae.

"Ahhh... Hmmph.."Donghae melepas ciumannya, karena merasa tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Tangannya meremas bahu Siwon hingga kuku-kukunya menancap dan melukai bahu Siwon. Siwon memang merasakan sakit. Namun rasa nikmatnya melebihi rasa apapun.

"Siwonnie..terusshhh... Ahh..hmm.."racauan Donghae tersengar lagi.

"Sedikithh...ahh.. Lagihhmm..."Donghae semakin kuat memeluk leher Siwon karena merasakan sebentar lagi akan sampai puncaknya.

Siwon semakin cepat menggenjot juniornya.

"Neh..bersamah.. Sama...hmmph.."Siwon kembali melumat bibir Donghae menyalurkan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Donghae membalas lumatan panas Siwon namun kemudian melepaskannya.

"Ahh...akuh... AKHHH..." Donghae melepaskan cairannya, yang keluar membasahi tubuh Siwon dan tubuhnya..

Dan Siwon semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"ARGHHHT..."tak lama terdengar desahan lega dari mulut Siwon yang berhasil mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhh.."Donghae memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang membanjiri lubang ketatnya.

Nafas keduanya tak teratur habis mencapai klimaks mereka. Siwon yang lelah jatuh menindih tubuh lemah Donghae. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka. Kelelahan yang menyelubungi mereka membawa mereka untuk tertidur..

Mereka tertidur diatas sofa dengan Donghae yang memeluk leher Siwon yang ada diatasnya...

TBC or END


End file.
